Something More
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: When Corey receives bad news from the WWE trainers, he decides to try to drink away his sorrows. But when a certain NXT diva comes into the bar a whole new world of possibilities opens up for him. Who knew one person could bring him so much happiness?


**[an] **Okay. This is a little oneshot for the absolutely amazing Kimberly (BreaktheWalls) and if you haven't – you should check out her story for this couple (Secluded Flames) on her backup account (explicitdirtydeeds). It is amazing. This was inspired by the song Something More by Adelitas Way. **[Disclaimer]** I do not own Corey Graves or Alexa Bliss. I hope this is an okay {extremely} belated birthday gift, Kimberly.

* * *

><p><strong>Something More<strong>

* * *

><p>In a shady little bar in a less-than-desirable portion of Orlando, NXT superstar Corey Graves nursed a beer. His eyes drifted over the other occupants of the bar: factory workers visiting with co-workers after working the second shift, sleazy looking guys prowling for female company, and people attempting to drown their sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol. He fit in with the latter.<p>

He sat his bottle down, the thud of glass on wood muffled by the music coming from the speakers behind the bar. He rubbed the back of his neck, his mind racing with the news he had received earlier that day. He had suffered _another _concussion and the powers-that-be were less than pleased. There was even talk about forcing him to retire from in-ring competition. Corey couldn't imagine giving up the profession he loved with all his heart.

And that was how he found himself in this random bar, four and half blocks from his apartment, with a long-neck bottle and a heavy heart.

A warm breeze enveloped him as the door to the bar swung open and his eyes darted over to inspect the newest entry.

He practically choked on his beer as she made her way toward the bar. _She_ was the last person he would expect to see in a place like this. She was far too _innocent _(or so she seemed) to even step foot in _this _kind of a place.

Her blonde hair faded into bright blue and she wore a dark grey sweatshirt with sparkly silver stars with her jeans. Her sneakers were even more sparkly that the stars on her sweatshirt. His eyes moved upward to her face and he felt the color rise around his neck as he realized she was smiling at him.

Corey graves did **not **blush. What was so special about this girl that _every _time he saw her his heart worked double time? He looked down at the bar and took another swig of his beer as she slid onto the stool beside him. He felt the color rise up to his cheeks as her eyes poured over him. He heard her ask the bartender for a daiquiri before she spoke to him, "Hey Corey."

"Hey Lex," He turned his gaze toward her and he couldn't help but grin. She was so _sweet _looking. So beautiful. "What brings you to a place like this?"

She giggled and thanked the bar tender for her drink. She quietly twirled her straw in her drink for a moment before she responded, "Guess I was having a rough night. What about you?"

"Same." He nursed his bottle and tapped his fingers on the oak counter top. "What is bothering you?"

"My ex called. He is getting married and he wants me to come to wedding." Alexa sighed and sipped her daiquiri, "I mean, don't get me wrong… I'm happy for him… and I don't want to be with him anymore. We want different things but, he was still the first man I ever really loved and it just seems _weird._"

Corey nodded his understanding. He could see how the situation would be awkward. "I can't imagine watching my ex get married," he agreed. "It would be hard."

The blonde nodded, "Yea. It's not like I'm jealous, but that doesn't mean that I want to sit front row to watch him marry another girl."

"Well, maybe you can take someone with you and it won't be so difficult."

"I doubt I'll find another boyfriend in three and a half weeks but, it is a nice thought." She raked her fingers through her blonde hair. He was surprised how much the simple gesture frustrated him. He fought the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Well you could always take a friend." Corey suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yea, maybe I will." She smiled gratefully. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, sipping their drinks before she spoke, "What has you down?"

"I went to see the trainer's today." He felt all of the weight of reality crashing down on him again. Alexa's appearance at the bar had – temporally – made him forget the depression that had been plaguing him all day. "They told me that I might have to retire from in-ring action."

Alexa gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth and the sight _almost _made him laugh. "Oh Corey, I'm so sorry." For the first time he noticed that even her nail polish was sparkly.

"It's not your fault Lex. It's upsetting… but I guess what's meant to be will be. There is no reason to be bitter for it." No matter how many times he had thought it, he had still been angry. However, sitting there, with Alexa, actually _saying _the words, he felt unnervingly calm.

"That's a very healthy way to think about it."

He scoffed, "I'm not even sure if I mean it. I've been thinking it all day… but it only made me angrier." He looked down at the bar; he couldn't meet her gaze when he made his confession. "Until I said it to you, when I said it to you it was different. It made me feel more at peace."

She didn't respond. Instead she reached out and touched his hand, "Let's get out of this bar. Neither one of us need this. We just need some time to forget."

Corey looked up at her, the ghost of a smile shone on her face, her eyes were warm and her touch was gentle. He nodded, threw a twenty down on the bar, and followed her out into the crisp night air.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, they were at her apartment. She was now wearing a blue tank top with her jeans. She sat cross-legged beside him on her couch, a big bowl of popcorn in her lap. She was wearing striped toe socks and he couldn't help but feel over-whelmed by all of the color. She was like a rainbow, full of color and life and promise.<p>

She laughed as she watched the movie and he chuckled too, not because he found the movie funny, but because this was happiest he had been since he found out about his concussion. He reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He turned his gaze to the movie, realizing he had spent more time staring at her. They watched the movie in content silence, laughing at all of the funny parts. They ate the entire bowl of popcorn and drank four cans of soda by the time the movie ended.

"Corey," She sounded pensive. She was twirling a chunk of blonde and blue hair around her finger, her eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong?" He turned to face her, curious.

"I was wondering – if it's not too forward – if you would… uhm… like to go to the wedding with me?"

Corey smirked. "I would love too."

She smiled and, dropping the empty popcorn bowl, thrust herself across the couch and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem at all." He chuckled as he hugged her tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a Half Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Corey climbed the stairs to Alexa's apartment and knocked on the door. He had chosen charcoal gray dress slacks and a light blue button down for the wedding. He even wore a watch and a black, gray and blue striped tie. He only waited a few minutes and the door opened.<p>

He was certain his heart skipped a beat when Alexa stepped outside. The light blue, sparkly dress would have looked ridiculous on most people, but on her it was stunning. She was also wearing a diamond bracelet and silver heels. She smiled up at him and he could have sworn he died and went to heaven.

"You are such an angel." The words slipped out before he could help himself. He smiled as a pretty flush of color tinted her cheeks and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

He wrapped his arm around hers as they made their way toward his car. "Thank you. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She said as he held the car door open for her. She climbed inside and waited for him to jog around to the driver's side and climb inside, "It is going to be a lot easier with you there with me. You've made all of this a lot better for me."

He smiled, "It's nothing compared to what you've done for me." He replied as she pulled away from the curb. She gave him an inquisitive look but, he did not was only a short drive to the ceremony site. They pulled into a parking spot near the beach (where the couple planned to be wed). He cut the engine and turned to face her. "Alexa… this might sound crazy, but I don't care. You're presence in my life over the past few weeks had probably been the only thing that has kept me going. It was tearing me apart that I might not be able to wrestle again and then you walked into the bar and we _really _talked and I felt so much better. You made me realize that, even though wrestling is all I've ever wanted to do, it isn't the _only _thing I have. I have you and I'm so _lucky._ You are so sweet and beautiful and strong and you made me realize that I want something more from life. I still want to wrestle and be a part of this business, but I want more. I want to be with you. I can understand if you only want to be friends…" He paused, trying to find the right words. He had run through this conversation over and over in his mind over the past few days and now he was tripping up. "But, I really care about you. Would you ever consider, being more than friends?" He looked at the blonde beseechingly. He had never been so nervous in his entire life; not at prom, or graduation, not when he tried out for WWE, or even when he made his NXT debut.

She watched him, her eyes searching. It felt like an eternity before she moved. Before he could react her lips were on his. His fingers _finally _tangled in her hair as he pulled her close. When she pulled away a smile curved her lips. "So, I guess it's safe to introduce you as my boyfriend right?

All Corey could do was smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[an] <strong>So Kimberly, I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it honestly. I don't know how well I did with Corey's character because I don't know that much about him..but i tried.

If you want to see Alexa's outfit you can check out my polyvore account (CelticPrincessx3) It is titled Alexa.

**xo**Danie.


End file.
